


Will You Be My Valentine?

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Valentines Day!, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: "I'm gonna ask my best friend since we were kids to finally be my Valentine...no pressure right?"
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 12





	Will You Be My Valentine?

"Heyyyyy Chloe looking....looking fly? Who the hell even says that?" 

"Chloeeeeeee looking amazeballs! Maybe not...." 

"MARRY ME! Definitely don't say that...." 

"I want to mother your children? ABSOULTEY NOT MAX WHAT THE HELL!" 

"You know what I'm just going to wing it." After about an hour of talking to herself in the mirror Max has finally had enough. She's gone threw at least 10,000 different things to say in her head but nothing sounded right. Nothing was good enough for Chloe....

Her plan was simple 

1\. Ask Chloe to be her Valentine 

2\. If she gets a yes the two of them will watch stupid romance movies together while eating ice cream and maybe just maybe Max might tell Chloe how she feels but probably not since her anxiety is screaming at her not to do this. 

But if she gets a no Max will just eat all this ice cream by herself while watching cat videos....

Should Max even do this? What if Chloe says no....

"CARPE DIEM! I will seize the day!" Max says to herself and decides to give Chloe a quick text 

**Captain Bluebeard <3 **

**I'm coming over!**

Max waits for a responce for a few seconds and doesn't get one. She decides to wait just a little bit longer just in case Chloe decides to text her back....

**5 seconds later**

"What if Chloe has a date with someone whose not me?" Max says to her empty room. She checks her rather long message history with Chloe to see if Chloe said something on if she's spending this day with someone else but she didn't say anything at all. In fact Chloe barley texted Max this week which is weird since Max expected at least 9999999 texts from Chloe with she's in class. 

No matter Max is gonna to surprise her anyway! And if Chloe is actually on a date with someone else well.....

Max doesn't even want to think about that right now! 

Max normally gets a ride from Chloe but now that she's out of the picture Max decides to take the bus to the Price household. With one last look at herself in the mirror Max is off to tell ask her blue hair captain on if she wants to be her Valentine! 

While she rode on the bus she did get some looks on her outfit but nothing is going to ruin this day! For months now Max talked herself into doing this and she will absolutely 100 percent do this! That is until she gets a message on her phone that makes her not want to do this anymore...

**Captain Bluebeard <3 **

**Don't**

So Chloe is on a date with someone else.....

Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool 

Max wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible but its to late as she got the text as soon as she stepped off the bus. No problem at all Max could just walk back to school with the now melted ice cream she got which was of course Chloe's favorite....

"Max?" She hears from a very raspy voice. Max looks around and sees Chloe looking at her on the roof of her house smoking a cigarette. Max is a bit confused but the tears are about to flow so Max makes a beeline in the other direction not really wanting to look at Chloe right now but Chloe screams 

"Maxine Caulfield don't you run away from me!" 

"WHY SHOULDN'T I!" Max yells back 

"Because stupid who I am going to spend this stupid holiday with?" Chloe says and Max has to make sure her jaw doesn't hit the floor 

"What?" Max says extremely confused so Chloe puts out her cigarette and tells Max to wait a second. Max ponders if she should just leave right then and there but she decides not to. She has to be 100 percent sure she heard Chloe right 

"I said...who am I going to spend this stupid holiday with?" Chloe is standing a bit far away from Max which confuses her so Max wants to get closer to her but Chloe puts her hand up 

"I have a cold....I don't want you to get it too" 

"I don't think getting a cold is contagious Chloe" Max says 

"All of the sudden you're a doctor now Caulfield? You know I wouldn't mind seeing you in those sexy outfits dude" Chloe teases and of course Max blushes crimson which of course Chloe loves seeing Max blush 

"Why did you tell me not to come then" Max says after a few seconds of finally remembering the English language 

"Because...." Chloe scratches the back of her head and if the red blush that's starting to form on Chloe's cheek is any tell Max knows that Chloe is embarrassed about something 

"Why?" Max says while her heart is about two seconds away from exploding out of her chest 

"I was gonna pick you up and....give you your favorite flower and order take out or something but I got super nervous so I started to smoke but seeing the night sky made me think of your dorky smile which made me more nervous because what if you don't like me like I like you so then I decided to just be a total bitch and not even bother with it but now you're here and I'm really happy too see you Max...." A nervous Chloe says so quickly Max can barley understand her but she got the most of what Chloe was trying to say 

"Chloe?" Max says hoping to calm Chloe's obvious nerves down 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you be my Valentine?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Since my 'Chloe Price Pranking Master' had all my Valentines Day ideas I went back and forth on if I should actually write this or not but I decided what the hell why not :D   
> Hope ya'll are well during this pandemic and are safe! I <3 you all!


End file.
